A Transformation And A New Life
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Rated for some swearing and a lemon. A girl in modern times goes for a walk. She gets biten by a dog and tranforms into a dog demon. She falls into a hole that takes her to feudal Japan. Read to find out her name and what happends to her. Complete!
1. The fateful day

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

The fateful day.

My POV

It's a sunny day in Big Shanty so I decided to go for a walk. My sister is at school. my mom is at work, and my dad is a sleep. Oh by the way my name is Janell. I'm 20 years old and 5'6". I have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm walking along Big Shanty road. Big Shanty is a ten minute drive away from Bradford. Oh Bradford is in Pennsylvania. I'm walking up the hill enjoying the fall colors. When I got to the top of the hill I turned around and headed back to my house. When my dad is sleeping I don't walk far. As I got closer to my house I started to walk faster. Suddenly a dog came out of the woods and bit my arm. I kicked the dog's side and continued toward my house. As I walked by a path that leads to a pipe line. I started to feel weird and pain.

Suddenly my finger nails grew into what looked like claws. My k9 teeth grew into fangs, my hair grew longer, my senses got better, and I grew to 5'8". I asked myself "what the hell is happening to me?" For no reason I ran down the path deep into the forest. As I ran my clothes are getting ripped by the tree limbs and other things. I finally came upon a pool of water and looked at my reflection. I saw that my ears are now pointed. And I saw that I looked like a dog demon. I asked myself "why do I look like something that isn't real?" Something told me to keep running so I did. I kept running until I fell into a hole. When I fell into the hole a purple light surrounded me. When the light disappeared I jumped out of the hole. I knew I wasn't in Big Shanty anymore when I saw green leaves. Then I started walking in all directions. I saw a brown bull fly over head. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing things.

Suddenly a demon appeared and attacked me. I jumped out of the way and ran as fast as I could. Just them a ball of fire came from no where. The demon roared and left. I stopped dead in my tracks and fainted from exhaustion.

Normal POV

After Janell fainted an old demon carrying a hammer and his bull walked up to her. He looked at her and said "well I can't leave her unprotected." The old demon made camp. As sat by the fire he looked at Janell. He said to himself "hmm I can sense that this young girl is special." When night fell the old demon covered Janell with a blanket. As he laid down he said "I'm going to give her a special kimono and forge her a sword."

My POV

I woke when the sun had risen and could smell cooking fish. The old demon looked over at me and said " Oh good morning young lady." I stretched and asked "good morning who are you?" The old demon gave me a fish and said "my name is Totosai." After eating Totosai gave me a aquamarine with purple flowers kimono. I went behind a tree and changed into the kimono. After changing into the kimono I said "thank you Totosai." He looked at me and asked "your welcome. How would like it if I forged you a sword?" My eyes went wide and said "that would be great." Totosai pulled one of my fangs which hurt a bit. The he said "I'll take this home and forge you a sword. Don't worry when I'm done I'll find you." I bowed my head and said thank you again Totosai." Before he left Totosai asked "what is your name?" I said "my name is Janell." He nodded and got on his bull and flew. After he left I looked around. I saw a huge tree and walked toward it.

* * *

Chapter 2 I meet Inuyasha and gang. Coming soon. 


	2. I meet Inuyasha and gang

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Kewsithydemon: Yah I guess Totosai would proably ask something like that. I'm glad you like my story.

**Chapter 2**

I meet Inuyasha and gang.

My POV

Since I just met Totosai I realized I'm in feudal Japan. I approached the huge tree and looked at it. As I looked I said "wow this is the biggest tree I've ever seen." Suddenly a voice came from behind me. The voice said "get away from the sacred tree." I turn around to see a priestess with a bow and arrow. Then she said again "get away from the sacred tree." I gave her an angry look and said "I'm new here so I didn't know this tree is sacred. I was only admiring the tree." The priestess got a arrow and got ready to fire it.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Get away from the sacred tree." said the priestess.

I took a step and was hit by an arrow. I pulled out the arrow and asked "why the hell did you did that for?" She got another arrow and said "I have lost my patents." I ran toward the priestess ready to claw her into pieces. Her arrow started to purple. But I wasn't scared so I kept running toward her. The priestess shot the arrow and it hit my throat. I punched the on the head which knocked her out. I walked over and sat under the sacred tree. After I sat down I tried to remove the arrow. As I tried to remove the arrow. The priestess came too, got up, and walked over to me. She put her hand on the arrow and shoved it farther into my throat. Then she punched my head which knocked me out. Satisfied the priestess left. I tried to breath but I couldn't. And to make things worse. Where the arrow goes into my throat is bleeding.

Normal Pov

A few miles away is Inuyasha and his friends. They are heading to Kaede's rest. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and smelled the air.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"I smell the blood of a demon." said Inuyasha.

"Should we check it out?" asked Miroku.

"Sure let's go because the scent smells like that of a dog demon." said Inuyasha.

So Inuyasha followed the scent blood. As they walked they saw the sacred tree. They walked by the sacred tree and saw a demon on the other side. Sango asked "what kind of demon is it?" Inuyasha smelled the scent and said "it's a female dog demon." Kagome walked up to the demon and said "there is an arrow in her throat. I have to take it out because she can't breath." She sat her bag down and very carefully removed the arrow from the demon's throat. Then Kagome took care of the wound. Inuyasha picked up the arrow and smell it.

"This is Kikyo's arrow I can smell her scent on it." said Inuyasha.

"Why would Lady Kikyo attack what looks to be an innocent demon?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know. It's getting late let's make camp." said Inuyasha.

They made camp and ate while sitting by the fire. Kagome sat down after checking on the demon. Sango looked at Kagome and asked "how is she Kagome?" Kagome sighed and said "she seems to be ok. She is weak from trying to breathe with an arrow in her throat." When they got ready to go to sleep. Kagome covered the demon with a blanket. In the morning when Kagome woke she checked on the demon. When they got ready to go to Kaede's village. Sango had Kilala transform into her big cat form to carry the demon. As they walked into Kaede's hut she greeted them. When Kaded saw another demon she asked "is she friend or foe?"

"We don't know yet we found her by the sacred tree. She had an arrow in her throat." said Miroku.

"Can I see the arrow?" Lady Kaede.

Miroku gave Kaede the arrow and said "Inuyasha said that he could smell Kikyo's scent on it." Kaede looked at the arrow and said "this is one of Kikyo's arrows." Inuyasha growled and said "she would never attack a demon for no reason." Kaede gave Inuyasha a stern look and said "you never know Inuyasha. My sister is very protective when it come to the sacred tree." Inuyasha snorted and went out said. Everyone in the hut just shook their heads. Inuyasha didn't go back into the hut until afternoon. When he went in he heard the demon moaning.

My Pov

When I opened my eyes I saw someone that looked like the priestess the attacked me. My eyes went wide and I sat up saying "please don't kill me." Kagome gave me a confused look and said "I would never kill for no reason." I looked at Kagome again and said "I'm sorry you look like the priestess that attacked me." They gave me a look so I explained. After I explained Kaede said "so she attacked ye for being by the sacred tree." I nodded and said "yes that's right." Kaede looked at Inuyasha and said "I told you so Inuyasha."

"Forgive me for asking but what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Kagome and these are Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kilala, and Lady Kaede." said Kagome.

"What is you name?" asked Shippo.

I patted Shippo's head and said "my name is Janell." Miroku said "hmm Janell that's a weird but nice name." We talked until it was time for bed. I didn't tell them about how I cam to feudal Japan. Instead I told them that I'm all alone. In the morning I woke when I heard Inuyasha ask "what do you want old man?" I got up and went outside and saw Totosai. When he saw me he said "oh there you are Janell." I waved and said "hi Totosai." He walked up to me and gave me a sword.

* * *

Chapter 3 The sword Tizona. And the journey. Coming soon. 


	3. The sword Tizona And the journey

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thankyou for the review. I like it when you and other fans give me nice reviews.

**Chapter 3**

The sword Tizona. And the journey.

My Pov

I looked at the sword then at Totosai. He scratched his head and said "the swords name is Tizona. It has the powers of Tetsusaiga and Tokijin." I bowed my head and said "thank you Totosai." Totosai raised his hand and said "your welcome young lady. Inuyasha I want you to teach her the wind scar, backlash wave, and how to break barriers." Inuyasha folded his arms and said "I might I might not." Totosai got mad and said "you're going to have to you're the only one that can." After talking to Inuyasha Totosai got on his bull and left. Inuyasha and I went back into Kaede's hut.

"Who were you talking to Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"We were talking to Totosai he gave Janell a sword. And he asked me to teach her some attacks." said Inuyasha.

"Cool what is your sword's name?" asked Kagome.

"My sword's name is Tizona." I said.

Just then Inuyasha and his friends started packing up. I saw what they were doing and asked "why are you guys doing?" Kagome closed her bag and said "we are packing to continue our journey." I gave her a look and asked "what journey Kagome?" Kagome sighed and said "we are a journey to collect jewel shards. And kill a evil demon named Naraku." After packing we said bye to Kaede. Kagome can sense jewel shards to the north east. As we walked Miroku told me that they had been fighting the band of seven. He told me that they have one last member to fight. Miroku said "the last member's name is Bankotsu. He is the strongest of the seven." That evening after setting up camp. Inuyasha and I started training. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga which looks like a fang with white fur at the base. I unsheathed Tizona which also looks like a fang. But the fur at the base is dirty blonde.

Inuyasha said "let's start with something easy. Like the wind scar it's when the two winds collide." After trying and failing ten times. We took a break to eat. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked "how is the training going?" Inuyasha sighed and said "she hasn't used the wind scar yet." After eating Inuyasha and I went back to training. Two failed tries later. Inuyasha yawned and said "let's go to sleep we'll try again tomorrow evening." I lowered my head and said "you must think I'm a failure." Inuyasha put his hand on my shoulder and said "no I don't that at all." We went back to camp and went to sleep. In the morning after eating we continued heading north east. We were walking until we came upon two demons.

"Do any of these demons have a jewel shard?" asked Inuyasha.

"No they don't." said Kagome.

"Then let's keep going." said Inuyasha.

The two demons saw us and asked "do you relay think you can pass by us without a fight." Inuyasha growled and said "Shippo go hide out of the way." Shippo hid out of the way. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala took on the first demon. While Inuyasha, Kagome, and I took on the second demon. The second demon had big hands and claws. Inuyasha and I unsheathed our swords. And Kagome got ready with her bow and arrows. As usual Inuyasha charged in for an attack. Kagome asked me to help Inuyasha. I asked "how can I help I haven't gotten the wind scar yet." She shook her head and said "just try your best." I nodded and ran to help Inuyasha. The demon is trying to squish Inuyasha and I with his hands. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala have already slayed the other demon. Now they are coming over to help us. Suddenly I could see two winds mine and the demon's. I knew what to do when the two winds collided. I swung Tizona and yelled "Wind Scar!"

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala. Watched as I used the wind scar. The demon is destroyed and Inuyasha came over to me. He smiled and said "very good you used the wind scar." We regrouped and continued northeast. That evening after making camp. Inuyasha and I practiced the wind scar. I looked at Inuyasha and asked "what attack is next?" He sheathed Tetsusaiga and said "next is the Backlash Wave. We won't work on that until you've mastered the wind scar." After practicing we went to sleep. In the morning after eating we kept on heading north east. As we were walking through the forest I could see a mountain. I tapped Miroku on the shoulder and asked "what mountain is that?" He looked at the mountain and said "that is Mt. Hakurei that's where we are going." That evening we made camp near a hot spring. Kagome, Sango, Shippo and I went to the hot spring.

"This feels great." said Kagome.

"Yeah expecally since I'll be going to practice the wind scar with Inuyasha." I said.

"How are you doing with the wind scar?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha says that I'm doing very well. He thinks I'll be ready to learn the Backlash Wave by the time we get to Mt. Hahurei." I said.

"That's wonderful Janell." said Kagome.

After soaking in the hot spring I got dressed. Then I went to go practice with Inuyasha. When we got tired we went to sleep. In the morning we headed to Mt. Hakurei. As we got closer Shippo and Kilala started felling sick. Miroku told me they are feeling sick thanks to Mt. Hakurei's barrier.

* * *

Chapter 4 Mt. Hakurei. Coming soon. 


	4. Mt Hakurei

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thanks again for the reviews.

**Chapter 4**

Mt. Hakurei.

My POV

We made camp twenty feet away from Mt. Hakurei. Inuyasha is going to teach me the Backlash Wave. He unsheathed and said "the backlash wave is an attack that sends the opponents demonic aura back at them." I unsheathed Tizona got ready. After six failed tries Inuyasha and I went to camp to sleep. Before we went to sleep Inuyasha said "not bad when we fight at Mt. Hakurei the wind scar will do you fine. And who knows maybe you'll use the backlash wave there." I smiled and laid down to go to sleep. In the morning after breakfast we went to Mt. Hakurei. Miroku and Sango left to explore Mt. Hakurei. They left Inuyasha and I to protect Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala. Thanks to Inuyasha's senses we ran into Koga. Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer and went after Miroku and Sango. He left me and Koga to protect Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala.

We waited and waited for the barrier to disappear. Or for Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku to return. What don't is that Sango and Miroku is about to make the barrier disappear. When the barrier disappeared Kilala transformed and Kagome and Shippo got on her back.

"Let's go find Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango." said Kagome.

Koga and I nodded and followed Kilala. Inside Mt. Hakurei Inuyasha is fighting Bankotsu. Miroku and Sango have run into Kagura and Kanna. Now that the barrier is gone. Sesshomaru and Kikyo are on their way. Suddenly the inside of Mt. Hahurei turned into flesh. Koga is being sucked into the flesh. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out. But Koga and I were both sucked into the flesh.

Normal POV

Kagome gasped and said "no Koga Janell." She can still sense Koga's jewel shards. Kagome had Kiala follow her directions. Soon she was in the center of Mt. Hakurei. There she saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Naraku. Kagome sees that Naraku has a new body. Inuyasha stood next to Kagome. Suddenly Kagome said I can see Koga's jewel shards." Inuyasha let Kagome get on his back. He jumped up toward Naraku. Sango and Miroku are on Kilala and left the mountain. The left because Mt. Hakurei is falling apart. Kagome fired her sacred arrow arrow at Naraku. Inuyasha landed and saw two brown bubbles. One has Koga in it. And the second bubble has Janell in it. Inuyasha gave Kagome his fire rat shirt. He looked at Shippo and said " Shippo take Kagome and get out of here."

"What about you Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"I'm going to get Koga and Janell." said Inuyasha.

With that said Inuyasha took off. Shippo transformed and flew away. Inuyasha is going as fast as he can. Finally he reached the bottom there is a miasma lake with pieces of demons and brown bubbles. Inuyasha looked around and found Koga and Janell. He cut open the bubbles and can tell that Koga and Janell are unconscious. Inuyasha said to himself "damn it they are out cold. And I can't carry both of them."

My POV

I could feel someone shaking me so I opened my eyes. Inuyasha sighed and said "Oh good your conscious. Now let's get out of here." We jumped from boulder to boulder. I was a little ahead of Inuyasha. So I would look back to make sure he is ok. We were almost out of Mt. Hakurei. I was looking back at Inuyasha. When he looked up and said "Janell look out. But it was to late I was hit by the boulder.

Normal POV

Inuyasha kept going to get out of Mt. Hakurei. Kagome was relived to see Inuyasha and Koga. At that moment Mt. Hakurei collapsed. Inuyasha landed and turned around and yelled "No Janell!" Kilala and Shippo landed to Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked "where is Janell." Inuyasha sighed and said "she got hit by boulder on the way out of Mt. Hakurei." Meanwhile Naraku is confronting Kikyo. He stabbed Kikyo and punched her into the river miasma. Inuyasha could sensed something wrong. He ran off toward Naraku. When he got to miasma river he saw Kikyo's broken bow. And he saw Sesshomaru and tried to blame Kikyo's death.

My pov

What they don't know is that I happened to be jumping along the miasma river. Luckily the boulder only hit my chest. I got out of the mountain just before it collapsed. Now I'm trying to pick up Inuyasha's scent. When Naraku pushed Kikyo into the gorge. I jumped and caught Kikyo But I landed on a big rock in the river. So I through Kikyo to the shore. As her soul collectors repaired her body. Kikyo said "the demon girl I tried to kill. Just saved me and might die cause of me." I wasn't carried far I jumped put of the miasma. Kikyo saw me jump up the gore and disappear from sight. She sighed and said "good I'm glad she didn't die. Now my soul collectors take away from here." I landed at the top of the gorge. My right leg gave way and I sat down. I figured that I broke my leg when I landed on the big rock when I caught Kikyo.

It's getting late and I could smell Inuyasha's scent. But I can't tell where it's coming from. So I got up and tried to follow the scent. What I don't know is that walking along the gorge heading in my direction is Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un. Now I can smell someone that smells like Inuyasha. So I went in the direction the scent is coming from. I tripped over a rock and hit the ground. I'm so tired that couldn't get up. So I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 5 I meet Sesshomaru. Coming soon. 


	5. I meet Sesshomaru

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thank you for you review heres Chapter 5 for you.

**Chapter 5**

I meet Sesshomaru.

Normal POV

The wind direction changed and Sesshomaru picked up a strange scent. He decided to follow the scent. Jaken noticed that Sesshomaru is following a scent. So he asked "what do you smell Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didn't answer and walked faster. Just then saw someone in a aquamarine kimono. Rin saw the person and asked "who is that Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru stopped next to the unknown person. Then he said "it's a female dog demon." Jaken's eyes went wide and said "female dog demons are just as rare as female wolf demons."

"Your not going to leave her there are you?" asked Rin.

"No I'm not going to leave her here when she can't defined herself." said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru put the female demon on Ah-Un's back. Then he headed to the forest to make camp. After making camp Sesshomaru laid the demon by the fire. Rin fell asleep next to the demon. In the morning when Rin woke she said "good morning Lord Sesshomaru." He gave Rin a small smile and said "good morning Rin. I hope the demon girl comes too soon we need to get going."

My POV

I woke when I smelled the scent I smelled before. Sessshomaru saw me sit up and said "oh good you awake" My eyes went wide and asked "who are you and why do you smell like Inuyasha?"

"My name is Sesshomaru I'm Inuyasha's older half brother." said Sesshomaru.

"Why were you with Inuyasha anyway?" asked Jaken.

"I was traveling with him and his friends. Until I got separated from the group at Mt. Hakurei." I said.

"You can travel with us until we run into Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru.

"I'm Rin and that's Jaken and Ah-Un. What is your name?" asked Rin.

"My name is Janell nice to meet you." I said

"Let's get going." said Sesshomaru.

Rin and I got on Ah-Un's back. And Jaken walked behind Sesshomaru. An hour later my broken leg started to hurt so I rubbed it. Rin looked back and asked "is something wrong?" I rubbed my leg and said "my leg hurts is all." Rin halted Ah-Un and got off. She looked at a patch of plants and picked something. Sesshomaru didn't hear Ah-Un so he turned around. Rin got back on Ah-Un and gave me an herb. She smiled and said "here Kagome told me this will take care of pain." Sesshomaru turned back around and kept going. Rin had Ah-Un catch up to Sesshomaru. I ate the herb and said "you met Kagome." Rin nodded and said "Kagome saved Master Jaken and I." I smiled and said "Kagome saved me too." Sesshomaru heard us talking and said to himself "hmm since Kagome saved Rin, Janell, and Jaken I won't kill her." A week later my leg is better. Sesshomaru is surprised that we haven't run into Inuyasha and gang. But he doesn't mind me traveling with him. He doesn't mind because I protect Rin.

That night after making camp and eating. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uh went to sleep. I wasn't tired so I went to go find Sesshomaru. I found him in a clearing. He is sitting on a hill looking at the sky. The way the moon was shining on Sesshomaru made him look very handsome. Sesshomaru looked away from the sky then at me. He gestured for me to sit next to him. I sat next to Sesshomaru. We talked about different things. I asked "Sesshomaru is it hard to fight with only one arm?" He sighed sighed "yes it is hard." Not sure of my powers I put my hands on what's left of his left arm. I concentrated and suddenly Sesshomaru had a new left arm. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and asked "why did you do that for?" I stood and said "It's the least I can do to repay you for letting me travel with you." Sesshomaru watched as I walked back to camp. I could tell because I could sense it. I curled up behind Rin and fell asleep.

In the morning Rin woke up then she woke me up. After eating we were on the road again. We can tell that Sesshomaru is hot on Naraku's trail. Because we are traveling by air instead by foot. I have told Sesshomaru about my sword Tizona. He has taught me the Dragon Strike. But I haven't used it or the Backlash Wave yet. Suddenly I heard a roar above me. I looked up and saw a huge winged demon. Rin screamed and held me tight. I growled and tried to use the wind scar. The demon fired an attack at me. I swung Tizona and yelled "Backlash Wave!" The Backlash wave distorted the demon. I sheathed Tizona and sat down. Sesshomaru came by on his cloud. His golden eyes showed concern as he asked "are you two ok?" I nodded and said "yeah we're fine I used the Backlash wave."

He nodded and continued on. Rin is still shaking and scared. I held her tight and said "calm down the demon is gone." She stopped shaking and calmed down. I smiled and continued to hold her tight. Jake saw me holding Rin. He tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder and said "Lord Sesshomaru look behind you" Sesshomaru looked and saw me holding Rin. He smiled slightly and said to Jaken "I can smell Naraku's scent. He isn't far away."

* * *

Chapter 6 Naraku's defeat. Coming soon. 


	6. Naraku's defeat

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha. Or the song in this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Naraku's defeat.

My POV

That night we made camp and ate. Rin sat by until she got tired. When she fell asleep Sesshomaru said "come with me." We walked a little ways when he stopped. Sesshomaru looked at me and said "tomorrow is a big day. We will be fighting Naraku. And more than likely we'll run into Inuyasha and his friends." I sighed and asked "you're probably wondering who I'll go with after Naraku is defeated?" Sesshomaru nodded and asked "who will you go with after Naraku is defeated?" I looked at Sesshomaru and said "I haven't deiced yet." After talking we returned to camp. In the morning after eating Sesshomaru said "Jaken you Rin and Ah-Un stay here. Janell and I are going to fight Naraku. I followed Sesshomaru until we came upon a castle. Sure enough there was Inuyasha and his friends. They turned around and saw Sesshomaru and I. Kagome gasped and asked "Janell is that you?" I walked to her and said "yeah it's me."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and asked "did you find her at Mt. Hakurei?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "yes I did I found her near the gorge. I didn't leave her because she was injured." Inuyasha growled and asked "did you injure her?" I stepped between then and said "Sesshomaru didn't injure me. I got injured when I caught Kikyo before she fell into the miasma." Inuyasha's eyes went wide and said "she didn't die you saved her. I nodded and said "yes I did. Now let's go kill Naraku." We walked up to the castle. When we got there we saw two bodies. Inuyasha went up to the bodies and said "It's Kikyo and Koga I can smell Naraku all over them." Naraku appeared and said "that's because I killed them and Kohaku." Kagura and Kanna also appeared. Inuyasha growled and said "Sango and Miroku you two take on Kagura and Kanna. And Kagome, Janell, Sesshomaru, and I will get Naraku.

Sango and Miroku fought Kagura and Kanna. Naraku laughed as he looked at us. He said "three demons and a human girl think they can kill me what a laugh." Inuyasha and I unsheathed out swords. And Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and Kagome got read with her bow arrows. After two hours we have Naraku in a corner. Sesshomaru growled and said "it's now or never." Inuyasha and I used the Backlash wave. And Sesshomaru used the Dragon Strike the attacks killed Naraku. Kagome found the sacred jewel and purified it. Just then Miroku and Sango showed up. They have Shippo and Kilala. Inuyasha turned to them and said "let's go make camp." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and said "you and your friends can come to my camp." Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked "can we it's been a while since I've seen Rin." Inuyasha sighed and said sure let's go."

Rin gasped when she saw Kagome and I return. She ran over to us and said "hi Miss Kagome and welcome back Janell." As Rin, Kagome, and I talked. Sesshomaru had Jaken put wood on the fire. Ten minutes later Sango and Kilala came back with fish. We sat around the fire talking and eating. Suddenly Kagome said "I know what I'm going to do with the sacred jewel." I looked at her and asked "what are you going to do with it?" Kagome smiled and said " this I wish to be half human half dog demon." Kagome turned into a half demon. She grabbed a kimono and went behind a tree. Then she came back wearing a purple kimono. Inuyasha looked at her and asked "why did you do that?" Kagome smiled and said "Inuyasha I love you and I don't want to leave you." Inuyasha hugged Kagome said "I love you too Kagome. Just then Miroku asked "so Janell are you going to come with us? Or are you staying with Sesshomaru?"

I sighed and said "I'm coming with you guys. After all I need to repay Kagome for saving me." Kagome shook her head and said "you don't need to repay me." I raised my hand and said "yes I do Kagome." Rin started to cry, hugged me, and said "please don't leave us Janell." I picked up Rin and held her in my arms and said "I'm sorry Rin but I want to repay Kagome." Rin continued to cry so I decided to sing her to sleep

**You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins.**

_Come stop your crying _

_It will be all right _

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight _

_I will protect you _

_from all around you _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry _

_For one so small, _

_you seem so strong _

_My arms will hold you, _

_keep you safe and warm _

_This bond between us _

_can't be broken _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here _

_in my heart always _

_Always_

When I finished I noticed that Rina had fallen asleep. I smiled and held her tight. Kagome came to me and said "you don't have to repay me. If you want to stay with Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken. It's ok with us." I looked at Kagome and asked "you won't mind if I stay with Sesshomaru?" Kagome shook her head and went over to Inuyasha. I looked at Rin and said "I want to stay with Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and said "let's go to sleep." We all laid down and went to sleep.

Normal POV

Inuyasha and gang got up before Sesshomaru and his group woke. Sango stood next to Kagome and asked "why do you think Janell is staying with Sesshomaru?" Kagome smiled and said "I think she has grown attached to Rin. And I think Janell is what Sesshomaru needs." Sango and Miroku have decided to stay with Inuyasha and Kagome.

My Pov

When I woke I saw that Inuyasha and his friends were gone. Then Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un woke. We ate then took off into the sir. We are traveling west. I asked Rin "what is in the west?" She smiled and said "in the west is Lord Sesshomaru's land. And I'm glad you're staying with us." I hugged her and said "I'm glad too Rin."

* * *

Chapter 7 Sesshomaru and I fall in love. Coming soon. 


	7. Sesshomaru and I fall in love

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha. Or the song in this chapter.

Kewsithydemon: Thank you for the review. Sorry if my chapters are a little short and a little rushed. And yes I do deserve a break. Here's chapter 7 for you. And thanyou for editing.

**Chapter 7**

Sesshomaru and I fall in love.

My Pov

We flew until a castle came into view, Sesshomaru and Ah-Un landed gracefully next to the castle. Lazily, Rin and I got off Ah-Un and yawned. Sesshomaru grinned and said warmly "Come I'll show you to your room." Rin, Jaken, and I followed Sesshomaru. Suddenly the male dog demon came to a halt and turned towards me "This is your room." I nodded and went into the room. Sesshomaru picked up Rin, bridal style, and headed towards her room. When he got there, he put Rin on her bed and tucked her in and left the room. I looked at my room, it was beautiful. The cloth on the walls was a cheerful pink with white lilies on it. The floor was marble and the closet was a beautiful red color wood. After gawking at the room, I lazily walked to my bed and let myself fall on all the pillows.

Normal Pov

Sesshomaru opened Janell's door a crack. He looked at her and thought to himself '_I think I found my mate._' Sesshomaru looked at her for a little while longer, not wanting to get embarrassed if someone came by he closed the door and walked down the hall. Luckily nobody saw him then Jaken walked by and said tiredly "good night Lord Sesshomaru." As usuausualshomaru didn't say anything and went to his room.

My POV

In the morning I woke up to hear birds singing. After being lazy, I got up and changed into a light blue kimono I found in a huge armoire. I got dressed quickly, then I heard a knock at my door, it was Rin "Hey time to eat and you don't know you way around here so come with me!" I nodded and fallowed her through a few halls; she stopped and opened a door. As soon as she opened it I could smell all short of delicious smells. Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table and Jaken on his side as usually. Rin gestured me to sit down next to Sesshomaru. I looked at my food, it looked good. Fried fish was good all the way.

After I was finished Rin smirked at me and said "I bet you can't catch me!" then she sticked out her tongue and ran out the door to the main hall. _'Why that little…'_ irritated I ran after her. I followed Rin's scent out double doors. I stooped dead in my tracks; I was huge garden of flowers. Also in the garden there are four cherry blossom trees. I tried to pick up Rin's scent. But her scent is mixing in with the scent of flowers.

Normal POV

While Janell was trying to find Rin's scent, Rin ran into Jaken. He got mad and said "Rin you know better not to run through here."

"But Master Jaken I'm playing with Janell. And she might catch up with me." whined Rin.

"You should still know better." scolded Jaken hitting her head with his staff.

My Pov

As I looked for Rin I heard her crying, I took off running in the direction of the crying. When I got there I saw Jaken trying to get Rin to stop crying. I picked up the little girl and asked "why are you crying?" She wiped her eyes and said "Jaken hit me." I balled my fist and glared daggers at Jaken; I walked towards him and gave a piece of my mind. I carried Rin back to the flower garden. Jaken gimped into the castle to go serve his master. I put Rin down and decided to cheer her up by tickling her. My idea worked, she giggling, smiling, and kicking with joy.

Normal Pov

Sesshomaru could hear Rin's giggles. So he went out to see what she was giggling about. He went out and saw Janell tickling Rin. Sesshomaru decided to sit down and watch, it was entertainment to him. Soon both Rin and Janell are on the ground. Rin slowly stood up and cheered "let's go smell the flowers!" Janell didn't wan to get up, so Rin poked her in the stomach. Soon enough Rin and Janell are among different colors of flowers. Sesshomaru switched direction and watched Rin and Janell smell and the flowers. He smiled and whispered to himself "Janell is so beautiful and she seems to love Rin."

My Pov

As I smelled the flowers I heard Rin yawn. I smiled and said "Nap-time." I picked up Rin and headed into the castle. When I got to the stairs I saw Sesshomaru, I smiled and said "I'm taking Rin to her room for a nap." He nodded and said "When you're done meet me outside in the garden." I took Rin to her room and tucked her in. After doing so I met Sesshomaru in the garden, smiling. I couldn't believe it….he was smiling, it's a miracle! He looked at me, smirking and we started walking around and talking.

"Janell how long have you been with me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Almost two months why?"

"I was just wondering. I've enjoyed your company."

Just then Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and smiled and said "Actually I love having you around." I smiled and said "I love being with you too!" His eyes went wide and asked "Do you love me?" I nodded and said "yes I do love you." We stood facing each other for a long time, adsorbing the information. Soon Sesshomaru and I were kissing passionately. It felt so good, I didn't want to leave this world but I had to. We broke the kiss he asked "do you know a song?" I nodded and said "I sure do."

**I Believe in you by Leann Rimes **

_You breathe and life begins  
You speak and my world makes sense  
That's how it is when it comes to you  
If mercy has no end you are more than just a friend  
It amazes me you feel the way you do _

I believe in you and nothing less  
I believe in you can't help myself  
You're all the hope the reason that I live  
I believe in you just because I don't need no one to prove your love  
From all that I have seen  
It's easier for me to believe in you

You are so beautiful  
You are the miracle  
I dry the tears of wounded heart  
And it's so clear to see  
You had everything  
You were there for me  
There to see me through

I believe in you and nothing less  
I believe in you can't help myself  
You're all the hope the reason that I live  
I believe in you just because I don't need no one to prove your love  
From all that I have seen  
It's easier for me to believe in you

Through the fire and through the rain  
I know your love for me will never ever change

I believe in you and nothing less  
I believe in you can't help myself  
You're all the hope the reason that I live  
I believe in you just because I don't need no one to prove your love  
From all that I have seen  
It's easier for me to believe in you

I believe in you and nothing less  
I believe in you can't help myself  
You're all the hope the reason that I live  
I believe in you just because I don't need no one to prove your love  
From all that I have seen  
It's easier for me to believe in you

Sesshomaru smiled and said "You have a lovely voice." I blushed and said "Why thank you Sesshomaru." Not realizing the time, I looked around me and estimated it was lunch time so we headed up to the to go eat. Rin had already woken up and was in the royal dinning room. After eating Rin and I went off to play and Sesshomaru sat on the porch and watched us. It eventually it got dark outside and Rin yawned. She said good night went to her room and went to sleep; I headed to my room as well. Just before I could open my door, Sesshomaru came up to me and grabbed my hand. He smiled and said "Come with me." He led me to a royal bedroom. I looked around the room asked "Where are we Sesshomaru?" He closed the door and said "this is my room." Sesshomaru walked over to me, his lips met mine and they sealed passionately. As we kissed we ran our hands up and down each others body. Sesshomaru slowly draw his lips away and stopped kissing me and asked "Janell will you become my mate?" I smiled and said "Yes I will."

Sesshomaru bit my neck leaving his mark and started to kiss me again. I started to take off Sesshomaru's clothes then I stopped went I got to his armor. Sesshomaru stopped kissing me and He helped me take off his armor. After the armor came off Sesshomaru continued kissing me. I took off Sesshomaru's shirt and my eyes went wide when I saw Sesshomaru's well built chest. Sesshomaru stopped kissing me and started taking off my kimono. I took off Sesshomaru's pants and he took off my kimono. My eyes went wide when I saw Sesshomaru's manhood; his manhood was big and long. Sesshomaru gently pushed me onto his bed, we started kissing passionately again. Sesshomaru kissed me passionately as he slid his manhood into my entrance, I whimpered but Sesshomaru kissed me and made the pain go away. Soon Sesshomaru smelled that some servant was coming. He launched his seed and we collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning and I woke hearing a knock on the door. Sesshomaru stretched and said "Rin if that's you we'll meet you in the eating room" I was quiet then we heard "It's me Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm here to tell you I'm leaving to go live on my own." Sesshomaru was about to say something but I stopped him and whispered "Let him go he's mean to Rin." Sesshomaru nodded and said "very well Jaken, good bye." After that we heard some foot steps and then got up and put some clothes on. Sesshomaru started walking towards the dinning hall, I felt a sense coming from my stomach, and I wondered what it was. My mate stopped and looked at me. "Aren't you coming to breakfast?"

"Yes but can you sense what I'm sensing?"

"Yes I can." He walked up to me. I started to wonder in puzzlement, what was this sense? Sesshomaru looked at me and asked: "Are you alright?" I nodded, then it strucked me….I was pregnant.

"Sesshomaru…I'm pregnant!"

Sesshomaru went wide eyed then hugged me. I smiled and he sighed happily and said "Good for you, let's just hope it's a son." Sesshomaru and I went into the dinning room and sat down and ate. After eating Sesshomaru said "Rin, Janell and I have good news." Rin smiled and asked in unison "What is it?" Sesshomaru smiled and said "Janell is my mate and she is pregnant." Rin smiled and said "You and Janell are together? That means we're a family." I nodded and said "That's right we are a family." Rin giggled and said "let's go play mom." She and I went into the garden to play and Sesshomaru watched from a distance with a smile on his face.

* * *

Chapter 8 A new generation. Coming asap.


	8. A new generation

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thank you I'm glad you like my story.

Kewsithydemon: Thankyou for the reivew. And for editing.

**Chapter 8**

A new generation.

My Pov

I'm now three months pregnant and Rin is nuts about being a big sister. It might not be a human family but she has a family and she's proud of it. Kagome and friends have visited us a few times. The last time they were here, Sesshomaru and I found out the Kagome was two months pregnant, and that Sango and Miroku moved to the village of the demon slayers. Kagome and I think we're pregnant with twins because were so fat already. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha now get along, thank goodness. The first time Inuyasha was at the castle…let's just say it wasn't a pretty site, but eventually they calmed down and got along. Shippo has been adopted by Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo was happy that he didn't have to live by his lonesome. Sesshomaru and I are sitting under a cherry tree in the garden; it was end of the cherry blossom season already. We are watching Rin play with Ah-Un, they would always play together.

Sesshomaru was rubbing gently on my pregnant belly. He sighed happily and said "I'm going to be a father _and_ an uncle and I couldn't be happier." I smiled at him warmly and asked "Sesshomaru when it's time… who's going to help me give birth?" Sesshomaru looked like his was thinking for a moment then gave a reply "Kagome will because they are going to live with us. They're probably on their way already." I turned around and asked shocked "Does Rin know?" He nodded and said "Yes she knows and she can't wait, she bouncing off the walls with joy." I gave him a quiet 'Oh' and he continued to rub my belly. Soon a gentle breeze came by and made the scene even better then, I closed my eyes slowly falling asleep. Soon we heard Inuyasha yell "Anybody home!" I yelled "We're in the garden!" Shippo zipped right passed us and to Rin and started to play with her. Then we saw Inuyasha and Kagome. I smiled and said "Hi guys, how you been?" Kagome came up and gave me a hug and reply happily "Were good."

She and I are now best friends. Kagome stepped back and said "I felt your twins kick." I rolled my eyes and said "Unluckily, so did I. Their finger nails kill me, uugg!" Kagome patted me on the shoulder and comfort me. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru greeted each other by growling and wrestling playfully, now a days they always do this. Kagome and I shook our heads and sat down to watch Rin and Shippo play tag. A month later I am four months pregnant, yay! Kagome was now three months pregnant. I was sitting on the porch with Kagome babbling our heads off about children and also watching Rin and Shippo play. Shippo calls Sesshomaru uncle and calls me aunt. Rin calls Inuyasha uncle and Kagome aunt, doesn't that sound cute? Speaking of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru they are out on patrol making sure that no problems came about. I hope they come back before I give birth. Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable, I ignored the dicomfort thinking it was just the pups moving around.

A few minutes later I felt pain,_ a lot_ of pain. I stood and said "Kagome I think I'm in labor." She stood and gasped "Go to your room," "Rin and Shippo go find Sesshomaru." The miko ordered the two kids.

Normal POV

Shippo and Rin got on Ah-Un and flew off to find Sesshomaru. Rin snapped the reins and ordered "Faster, Ah-Un, faster." Ah-Un flew as fast as he could. Soon they saw Sesshomaru in a clearing with Inuyasha. Ah-Un landed quickly and Rin said "Father, Mother is in labor, hurry come quick!" Sesshomaru rushed on Ah-Un he snapped the reins and Ah-Un flew back to the castle. When Ah-Un landed Sesshomaru jumped off and ran into the castle. As he ran down the hall to his and Janell's room, _he_ could hear the crying of a pup. _"Damn! Already missed some of the birth!' _Sesshomaru went into the room. He saw Kagome cleaning off a pup. Sesshomaru looked at the pup; it is a boy with white hair, green eyes, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and a purple stripe on each cheek. Sesshomaru sat next to his beautiful mate. Kagome gave him the pup and said "Here's your son Sesshomaru." Just then Janell screamed and Kagome told her to push. Sesshomaru watched as the second pup was born. Kagome cut the cord and cleaned off the pup.

She smiled and sang "It's a beautiful little girl." The pup had light brown hair, golden blue eyes, and two purple stripes on each cheek. Kagome gave the pup to Sesshomaru and he smiled proudly as he held _his_ pups.

My POV

I took a deep breath and said "We should name them." Sesshomaru nodded and asked "How about Saber for the boy." I smiled and said "That's a nice name and the girl will be named Sera." Sesshomaru smiled and said "That's a lovely name, too. Now rest, I'll take care of Saber and Sera." With that Sesshomaru and Kagome left the room.

Normal POV

Sesshomaru went out and sat on the porch holding his pups and looking quite proud and then Rin and Shippo ran up to him. He looked at Rin and said "Rin meet your brother Saber and your sister Sera." Shippo scratched his head and asked "Uuummmmm…..which one is which?" Sesshomaru chuckled and said "Saber has white hair and a blue blanket. And Sera has the light brown and a purple blanket."

"They are _soooooo…_ cute." squealed Rin.

"Yes they are." said Sesshomaru.

Just then Inuyasha appeared behind Sesshomaru and asked "Did you just call something cute? That's scary! How did you beat me?" Sesshomaru shook his head and nervously said "Rin and Shippo came and got me because…uhhh… well." He turned around for Inuyasha to see the pups. Then he said "They got me because Janell was in labor." Inuyasha sat down and looked at the pups; he smiled and teased "This one looks like you." Sesshomaru grinned and said "Shut up! Well anyway that one is my son Saber and the other is my daughter Sera." Just then Kagome walked out onto the porch and she has a book in her hands. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and asked "How is Janell?"

"She's fine she's sleeping like she's suppose to." said Kagome cheerfully.

"What's that in your hands?" asked Inuyasha looking at the book.

"It's a baby name book. It has names for babies and the meanings of the names." explained Kagome.

"What do you mean name meanings?" asked Sesshomaru, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome turned the page and said "Like Saber means "sword" and Sera means "heavenly winged angel"." Inuyasha nodded and said "Oh I get it now." Sesshomaru said "So do I." Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and said "I was going through this book for names for our pups." Inuyasha hugged Kagome and asked "Did you find any names that you liked?"

"Yes I did if I have a boy and a girl like Janell did. I found Kyan for our son which means "little king" and Iona for our daughter which means "purple jewel"." said Kagome.

"Those are wonderful names Kagome." said Inuyasha.

My Pov

I came out, still a bit tired, and sat next to Sesshomaru. He looked at me and said shocked "Oh you are up." I nodded and asked "Can I have Saber and Sera?" He nodded and gave me the pups and I turned to the pregnant woman "Now it's your turn Kagome." Three months later Kagome was now six months pregnant. Rin loves being a big sister and she always rubbed it in Shippo's face and of course she loved the twins. Suddenly I heard Kagome scream and I gave Sesshomaru the pups and ran into Kagome's and Inuyasha's room. Kagome was in labor and giving birth. Inuyasha burst into the room soon after I did. Soon the room was filled with the cries of a newborn pup. I cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. I smiled and said happily "It's a girl." The pup has black hair with streaks of white hair and golden brown eyes. I gave Inuyasha his daughter and he smiled and said "Hi little Iona, welcome to the world." Kagome screamed again and I told her to push.

The second pup was born and I cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. I smiled and sang "It's a boy." The pup had silvery white hair and gold eyes. Kagome took a breath and said "his name is Kyan." I gave Kyan to Inuyasha and Inuyasha told Kagome to rest and he and I left the room. I followed him out to the porch and sat down. Shippo ran up to Inuyasha and said "I'm a big brother and Rin can't rub it in my face any more!" Inuyasha chuckled and said "Yup this is your sister Iona with the black and white hair. And your brother Kyan with silvery white hair." A few hours later Kagome joined us, now our family was complete. There are four full demons, four half demons, a fox demon, and a human. Our family may seem weird to others but we didn't care because we loved our family. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I can tell that Rin, Shippo, Saber, Sera, Kyan, and Iona will grow up to be best friends.

I have to admit my life is a lot better. It's a lot better than the life I had in modern times. In modern times I was jobless and I didn't have a boyfriend let alone a husband. I'm glad that dog bit me and transformed me. And I'm glad I fell in that hole which brought me to feudal Japan. I smiled at these thoughts as I held Sera. Looking away and down at Sera, it looked like she was smiling.

* * *

Chapter 9 All grown up. Coming soon.


	9. All grown up

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: I'm glad you like my story but sadly this is the last chapter. But don't worry I might write a sequal when I come back from being on Hiatus for a while.

**Chapter 9**

All grown up.

My Pov

Seventeen years later have gone by. Saber, Sera, Kyan, and Iona are seventeen year old. Rin is 24 and Shippo is 67 but looks 25. Saber and Sera are 5'8". Kyan is 5'6" and Iona is 5'5". Rin and Shippo are 5'7" and they are mates. The day they became mates everyone said "Finally!" Rin and Shippo became mates about three months ago. Saber knows how to wield Tokijin, Sera knows how to wield Tizona and Kyan knows who to wield Tetesusaiga. Kagome has taught Iona how to be a priestess and she learned in the process how to use a bow and arrows.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and I knew, sadly, that one day Saber, Sera, Kyan, and Iona will leave the castle in search of mates. They will either settle down somewhere in the forest or they will return to the castle with their mate. Saber, Sera, Kyan, Iona, Rin, and Shippo are in the garden talking. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I were watching them as usual. Soon it got dark so we went in the castle and slept. In the morning when we woke, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and I saw our pups talking to one another. Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes and asked "What are you pups doing?" Saber turned around and smiled "We are leaving to go find mates."

All of us parents were shocked at first then we came to our senses. Sera, Saber, Kyan, and Iona gave us hugs and good byes and promised to visit. Saber and Kyan said they would return to the castle. Since Sera might not return to the castle to live. I gave her my sword Tizona. Kagome gave Iona a new bow and more arrows. Since Iona knows how to wield Tenseiga. Sesshomaru gave Iona Tenseiga. They all said goodbye again and left. Saber, Sera, Kyan, and Iona kept their promise they would visit every day. Sesshomaru and I are very proud of Saber, Sera, and Rin and Inuyasha and Kagome are very proud of Kyan, Iona, and Shippo.

**The End!

* * *

**

Sorry this is the last chapter everone. I don't think there will be a sequal. But I will write another story when I come back from hiatus. 


End file.
